Hotaru's Forgetting Machine
by HyuugaMikan
Summary: Hotaru Imai, who has the Invention Alice, made a Machine. It can remove memories from your head. But what if she loses her memories? WIll she be friends with Mikan again?


Gakuen Alice Drama – Hotaru's Forgetting Machine

Gakuen Alice Drama – Hotaru's Forgetting Machine

**Part I**

Iinchou: Mikan! Where are you going? That side is the way to the Technical Classroom.

Mikan: Oh! Everyone! I wanted to have lunch with Hotaru but she was taking such a long time so I thought I should go fetch her.

Iinchou: I see… in that case, I'll go with you!

Mikan: Huh?

Ruka: In that case, I'll go too.

Mikan: Eh? Ruka-pyon too? I'll be fine alone!

Sumire: That's right! It's not as if she has just come here… We don't have to bring her there on purpose.

Ruka: Oh no, it's not that. It's because I have never been to the Technical class, I thought I would want to go see.

Sumire: Oh! Is that so?

Ruka: Yeah, that's it.

Sumire: Oh I see! That's fine though! If Ruka is going, I am coming too! What about Natsume?

Natsume: It's so troublesome…

Mikan: If you think so, then don't come with us!

Natsume: Shut up. Don't tell me what to do!

Mikan: What's that attitude?!

Iinchou: Well well, Mikan, instead of that, shall we move on?

They walked on and reached the Technical class. Mikan opened the door

Mikan: Hotaru! We've come to get you! Let's have lunch…

Hotaru was in the middle of making something

Iinchou: Somehow something great came out of it…

Ruka: That's true…

Mikan: What's this machine? An electric chair?

Iinchou: Hmm… it looks so but it has some tentacles on it…

Sumire: It looks suspicious… I am scared!! Natsume!!

Sumire clings onto Natsume

Natsume: Don't cling onto me!

Sumire: I just want to

Ruka: What are the two of you doing?

Iinchou: Ah… instead of that, let's get this 'engrossed' Hotaru out of here before lunchtime ends, Mikan.

Mikan: Ah! That's right! … Hotaru! We've come to fetch you!! Hurry and let's go for lunch! HOTARU! Hey, Hotaru

One of Hotaru's parts almost touched Mikan

Mikan: Gasp that was close! That thing almost brushed onto my face!

Iinchou: Are… are you alright, Mikan?

Hotaru: Oh? Mikan, you were there?

Mikan: Not "You were there"! That was dangerous, swinging that thing areound!

Hotaru: It's your fault to be standing behind of me while I am working.

Mikan: What's that attitude? Just a little bit closer, that thing would have brushed onto my face! Onto my face!

Iinchou: Mikan, please down.

Sumire: Even you said such things, Iinchou, you were just standing at somewhere safe and looking isn't it?

Mikan: Now that you've mentioned it… Iinchou

Iinchou: It's not that! Mikan! Shouda, don't say something extra!!

Mikan: Iinchou, were you using me as a protection?

Hotaru: sigh I can't stand it… it's so noisy. What on eareth were you guys doing here?

Iinchou: Oh that's right! It's because Hotaru has not been coming to join us after much waiting; we had come to get you. What were you making?

Mikan: Yes yes! That's right! What is this machine?

Natsume: What they were talking about before does not link…

Ruka: You're right…

Hotaru: This is called 'Forgetting Machine'.

Everyone but Natsume and Ruka: Forgetting Machine?

Hotaru: Humans don't live with only good memories right? We have bad experiences too. And we are not able to forget those painful memories. That's why I made this machine.

Mikan: So, does that mean if I use that machine, bad memories will be forgotten?

Hotaru: Yes. It's so coincident that I got an order from Areab. The pay was good so I accepted the deal.

Mikan: Wow!! As expected of Hotaru!!

Iinchou: But wait a minute… is it ok? What if even important memories were forgotten…

Sumire: That's right! It's still reasonable if it's a machine to remember things but this is just a machine that makes us lose memory…

Hotaru: Who do you think I am? There is a safety control in it. That will erase whatever bad things that had happened that day and not important memories. I was just making that part.

Mikan: Heh I see… is this that Safety Button?

Hotaru: Stupid!

Hotaru hits Mikan

Mikan: What are you doing? You don't have to hit me right?

Hotaru: Don't do that! That's the most important part. Even if that part is not there, I have a feeling that once Mikan touches it, this machine will spoil.

Mikan: What do you mean by that?

Sumire: Ah I see

Mikan: PERM!

Ruka: I understand. So long as Sakura touches it, there'll be trouble I think…  
Iinchou: I think Hotaru is right.

Mikan: What's this? What's this? Ruka and even Iinchou! You betrayers!

Natsume: It all shows in what you do everyday…

Mikan: Shut up, Natsume!

Iinchou: Er… uh… oh Yeah! Hotaru, what are those over here?

Hotaru: Ah those are Dog's Nose Smell Detectors. Once you put that on, your sense of smell will increase immediately. I think I've showed all of you before…

Iinchou: Oh is it? Those detectors…

Hotaru: Yeah, I agree with you… it's similare to someone's Alice

They looked at Sumire

Sumire: What? Please don't look at me like that and smile. That thing is nothing compared to my Alice.

Hotaru: Oh is it? If you think so, let's have a competition and see! I can collect some data anyway.

Sumire: What? A competition? Using my Alice?

Hotaru: Oh, you don't want to?

Iinchou: I don't think you have to be too conscious about your appeareance, Shouda.

Sumire: What are you talking about? It's so easily said!

Hotaru: That's right. What's that "nothing-to-do-with-me" expression that you have on your face? Iinchou, you're weareing this.

Iinchou: What?

Hotaru: Oh Yeah… maybe I should hide my handkerchief somewhere in the deep forest and the both of you find it. How's that?

Iinchou: Wait a minute! Hotaru!

Mikan: What's that? What's that?! Everyone treats me as if I am a troublemaker! Hmm… I feel like touching it more when they said I am not allowed to touch… Since it's a little while, it should be alright I guess It'll be fine! Just a little while…

Ruka: Sakura! What's wrong?

Mikan got a shock and she broke the machine

Mikan: gasp Oh no… what should I do?? I've just broken one of Hotaru's machine parts!!

Ruka: You ask "What should I do"…

Mikan: It's Ruka-pyon's fault to staretle me, isn't it?!

Ruka: Even if you said that…

Natsume steps in

Natsume: What are the 2 of you doing?

Both Ruka and Mikan shouted in shock

Mikan: Eh… ah… there's some reason behind this… are… it's not to the extend of having to worry though…

Natsume: What are you talking about?

Ruka: Oi! Don't panic! You'll only look more suspicious!

Mikan: Even if you say so…

Natsume: What are the two of you doing secretly?

Ruka: Er… it's nothing at all, Natsume! … Hide that, Sakura!

Mikan hid that thing Ruka told her to

Hotaru: What's happening Mikan?

Ruka: Nothing at all! Right? Sakura?

Mikan: Ahh Un!! No…Nothing! Nothing!

Hotaru: Really?

Ruka: We said it's true.

Mikan: That's right! That's right! Ahh if we don't hurry, we'll miss our lunch! Let's stop here for today and go to the canteen, shall we?

Hotaru: That's right… I think I'll stop here.

Iinchou: That's right, let's get going. We've seen such interesting machine already anyway.

Hotaru: Listen all of you. Don't tell other people what you saw here. It's still a business secret that's why.

Iinchou: Business secret…

Natsume: Come on, let's go.

Sumire: Ahh hold on, Natsume!

All of them left the room but Ruka and Mikan

Ruka: heaved a sigh of relieve I guess we've somehow got ourselves over…

Mikan: Ruka-pyon, what should I do with this? If I tell Hotaru that I broke her machine parts, she'll get angry with me for sure!

Ruka: You're right…

Mikan: What? Don't say it as if you're not concerned! You were the one to tell me to hide it, weren't it! And because of that, you're my accomplice! Anyway, let's think what should we do together! Ruka-pyon!!

Ruka: Even if you said that…hmm…

Just then a little bird knocked on the window

Ruka: Ah?

Mikan: Eh? It's a little bird!

Ruka: Wait a minute.

Ruka opened the window

Ruka: What did you say? Hmm… umm… oh is it? Thank you!

Ruka closed the window

Mikan: What is it? What is it? What happened Ruka-pyon?

Ruka: Ah, that little bird said it saw where Imai had bought that machine part!

Mikan: What? Really? I see… in that case…

Ruka: Ha… guess I am left with no choice… Since tomorrow is a holiday anyway, I'll accompany you to Central Town to buy that!

Mikan: Really? Thank you!!

Mikan hugged Ruka  
Ruka: AH!! Sa… sakura… hang on… don't cling onto me…!!

Mikan: Ruka-pyon is my savior!

Ruka: Li… listen to me!

Natsume: cleares throat Oi, Ruka, how long do you intend to spend playing with her?

Ruka: Naaaaaaaaaaaa… Natsume!! I… I'm going in a minute!!

Mikan: Ahh! That's right! In a minute!! Ahh I am starving I wonder what's on the menu I am looking forward to it

Natsume: What's going on between the 2 of you?

Ruka: No… nothing…

Ruka and Mikan: Right? -Silence-

The next day

Ruka: Ah, good morning, Sakura!

Mikan: Good morning, Ruka-pyon! Ah! And little bird! Counting on you today!

Ruka: Sakura, you're sure no one saw you, right?

Mikan: That's not a problem! I sneaked out secretly without being discovered. I am sure Takahashi hadn't noticed too!

Ruka: Somehow I am afraid of that confidence of yours…

Mikan: What? Did you say anything?

Ruka: Ah no…nothing… let's go then! Before anyone discover us.

Mikan: That's right! It'll be terrible if we're discovered!

Sumire: What?! How mortifying! They are going on a date alone!!

Iinchou: Hmm… I think we better stop… on top of that we're using this bugging device…

Hotaru: Are you complaining about these Devil Ears I made? It can pick up conversations even if they're 100 meters away!

Iinchou: It's not that…

Natsume: How stupid it is to tail them …

Iinchou: Yes yes! That's it! You've said something good, Natsume! Indeed we are concerned but we don't have to tail them right?

Sumire: Oh shut up! I don't know how Sakura managed to trick Ruka but if Ruka is going on the wrong track, we'll have to stop him! That's call Friendship, isn't it? Right?

Iinchou: Then why are you stopping them only now?

Sumire: If I interfered earlier, it'll look like as though I've lost to Sakura!

Iinchou: You said 'lost'… what's that suppose to mean?

Sumire: Anyway, until something happens, we're following Sakura and Ruka!

Iinchou: I can't stand it… Hotaru, will you say something?

Hotaru: Well, since it concerns Mikan, I don't think it's going to be nothing… but it's a little interesting anyway.

Iinchou: Even Hotaru…

Natsume: Oi, is it alright? If we don't follow up, we're going to lose them.

Sumire: Ah! Oh no! Alright! Come on! Natsume too!

Natsume: Why do I have to go? How troublesome…

Iinchou: Ah! Wait up!! Wait a minute, everyone!!

**End of Part (I)**

Gakuen Alice Drama – Hotaru's Forgetting Machine

**Part II**

Mikan: Ruka-pyon…

Ruka: Wha…what?

Mikan: What's wrong? Why are you so tensed up?

Ruka: Ah… somehow I feel that we've been watched by somebody…

Mikan: Aren't you thinking too much? Instead of that, look at this!! Doesn't it look delicious?

Ruka: Ah! Sakura! Don't walk away on your own!!

Hotaru: They're rather sharp. If we're not careful, we might be discovered.

Iinchou: Somehow, you're working on it already, Hotaru.

Hotaru: It's interesting that's why.

Sumire: It's not the time to say such carefree things! That… stupid SAKURA!! SINCE WHEN WERE YOU ON SUCH GOOD TERMS WITH Ruka??

Iinchou: Hang on, Shouda! Don't get so worked up! They'll see us hiding!

Natsume: It's so noisy… geez!

Hotaru: Quiet. Hide, everyone.

Mikan: Ah… dirt went into my eye…

Ruka: Hang on… ah… that's true. Don't move for a while…

Mikan: Eh?

Ruka: Ah! Don't move! I'll remove that dirt for you now.

Mikan: U…uh.

Sumire: Hang on! Their faces are too close to each other! Ahh!! I can't stand it further!

Iinchou: Shouda, don't flare up!

Hotaru: I guess it's shutter chance!

Iinchou: Even Hotaru… don't care about your camera stop her!!

Natsume: Chi!

Iinchou: Natsume's face is scarey…

Sumire: Eeek! Their faces are so close to each other! Let go of me! Iinchou! Anyway, if I don't stop them now…

Tsubasa: I can't let you go because of that, right?

Misaki: That's right

Iinchou: Tsubasa -senpai? And even Misaki -senpai?? When did you guys…?

Tsubasa: Ah We saw mini-size and Ruka-pyon and then we saw you guys hiding secretly behind them, so we thought this might be something interesting…

Iinchou: Eh? Had we given ourselves away already?

Misaki: A bit

Sumire: That's not possible…

Natsume: It's all because of you making a din…

Tsubasa: Anyway, right now, Ruka-pyon is trying hared; we should not get into their way.

Iinchou: But you're going to sneak at them together with us, aren't you?

Misaki: That's not something a good kid…

Hotaru: Quiet, everyone.

Ruka: Ok! I've removed that.

Mikan: Th… thank you…

Ruka: What's wrong?

Mikan: Ah no… Ruka-pyon was standing so close to me that I could see your eyelashes. They were long and I thought they were beautiful.

Ruka: Wh…what… tha…that kind of thing…

Tsubasa: Oh!! Just this little bit and he's going red! Ruka-pyon sure is cute!

Sumire: I can't hold this any longer!

Tsubasa: Ah… hang on… what happens next is climax! Ha! Got your shadow!

Sumire: I…I can't move…

Tsubasa: Oh! This atmosphere is good! There is no one areound anyway… as long as we have that, maintaining that atmosphere and… KISS!

Iinchou: WHAT?

Natsume: Oi!

Misaki: Ah! Look look! They have been looking at each other!

Ruka: Ah… ah… Sakura…

Mikan: What's wrong? Why are you showing such serious expression?

Ruka: Ah… um…

Tsubasa: Whoa!! Go on! Ruka-pyon!

Sumire: Wait a minute Ruka!

Hotaru: Mikan…

Natsume: Ruka…

Tsubasa: Go on! Go on!

Ruka: There's nothing after all…

Mikan: Ehh? What do you mean by that?

Ruka: Nothing. Let's go!

Everyone that tagged along heaved a sigh of relief

Tsubasa: What on eareth were you doing, Ruka-pyon… that was pathetic…

Misaki: But on the other hand, because it was Ruka-pyon, he has already done his best since he had managed to ask Mikan out for a date.

Sumire: It's not a date asked by Ruka. It was just Mikan following Ruka around, that's all!

Misaki: Ah…

Tsubasa: Ahh whatever it is, since they are already going out together, I'll acknowledge him.

Hotaru: Down, everyone!

Misaki: Wha…what?

Hotaru: It seemed like they had just looked over at this direction.

Sumire: Really? We have not given ourselves away right?

Hotaru: Maybe.

Iinchou: Wait a minute. In that case, I shall steal a peek at them secretly. All of you stay here ok?

Sumire: Un. Iinchou: One two…

Iinchou looked up

Iinchou: Ah…

Sumire: What happened?

Iinchou: Sorry… they (only Ruka alone ne .") saw me right in the eye.

Sumire: You're kidding!

Iinchou: It's true…

Misaki: AH!!

Tsubasa: What happened?

Misaki: Ruka-pyon is escaping!

Tsubasa: WHAT?! Ah! They're escaping! Looks like they're really on good terms running away like that!

Sumire: Ah!! That's true! I don't care already! It's all your carelessness to blame!

Iinchou: So…sorry!!

Tsubasa: We can't help it if we're being discovered. Let's go!

Misaki: You said "let's go"… to where?

Tsubasa: We're going after them as well, of course!

Iinchou: What?

Sumire: Oh Yeah… that's right! We've already come this far! We can't just let it go!

Iinchou: Why is it so…? Say something will you, Hotaru?

Hotaru: Be quiet for a while…

Hotaru is checking up something on Ruka and Mikan on the hand, Ruka is pulling Mikan to run away with him from them

Mikan: Wait…wait a minute! What happened, Ruka-pyon?

Ruka: This way, Sakura!

Mikan: Eh? What's going on?

Ruka: Anyway, just trust me for now!

Mikan: A…ah… though I have a clue for what's going on now, I'll just have to rely on Ruka-pyon for now, right?

Hotaru: Hmm… they are indeed working hard… And Mikan looks like she's enjoying herself. If we continue, it'll be unfair for them I guess…

Iinchou: Hotaru?

Hotaru: I am going back. If we get caught we'll get into trouble anyway…

Tsubasa: What?! The interesting part begins from here though!

Misaki: You have a bad interest, Tsubasa…

Tsubasa: What…? Are you saying that you're not interested?

Misaki: Of course I am interested!

Tsubasa: See?

Hotaru: Whatever it is, I am going back.

Natsume: I am not spending any more time here…

Sumire: Ah… Natsume…

Tsubasa: sigh doing whatever you pleased. I am going no matter what. It'll be bad if I lose them.

Misaki: Geez… I'll join you then!

Sumire: Ahh!! Wait up! I am going too!

Natsume: I am going home to sleep…

Iinchou: Ah… what should I do?

Hotaru: Iinchou…

Iinchou: Yes?

Hotaru: I am going to continue making that machine that I've built halfway yesterday, will you help me? I need another helper.

Iinchou: Erm…Umm…

Hotaru: Are you coming or are you not coming? Which one is it?

Iinchou: Ahh… I am going! I am going! …Somehow Hotaru is not in a good mood…

Hotaru: Did you say anything?

Iinchou: Ah! Nothing at all!

Hotaru: Oh? Let's go then

Next Scene

Tsubasa, Misaki and Sumire were looking for Ruka and Mikan

Tsubasa: Ruka-pyon… I can't believe he's really running away from us!

Misaki: Somehow he must have done something!

Tsubasa: You look like you're looking forward to something while saying that!

Misaki: Oh really? Have I given myself away?

Sumire: If you have the time to chat, will the two of you pay more attention to follow them?

Tsubasa: Bastard… Kids nowadays are really arrogant!

Misaki: Do you have the right to say that?

Tsubasa: You're being over concerned!

Misaki: Ah! Stop! Stop!

Tsubasa: Whoa!! What are so many dogs doing here?!

Sumire: It must be Ruka.

Misaki: That's right… he's an Animal Pheromone ALICE.

Sumire: What shall we do? We can't proceed…

Misaki: Tsubasa!

Tsubasa: I got you…

Tsubasa used his Shadow Alice to stop the dogs from moving

Sumire: Ah! They've stopped moving.

Tsubasa: Oh geez…

Sumire: What's wrong?

Tsubasa: I can't move either… since I don't have a pen with me right now, I can't stop them by writing it down on a shadow on the floor too.

Misaki: Ah… is that so… ah… it's alright then, let's go! Perm!

Sumire: Ah! Even -senpai as well! Don't call me Perm!!

Tsubasa: Hey!! What a thing to do…… and the doggies here are angry with me because I am stopping their movement with my alice… Oi!! You guys!!

Misaki and Sumire continue searching for Ruka and Mikan

Sumire: But… was it really alright?

Misaki: No problem! Because it's Tsubasa we're talking about here! He'll be able to get away from that on his own!

Sumire: Hmm? Is that so?

Misaki: Yes, that's right! Instead of that… they are still not giving up…

Sumire: I can't stand it… Sakura is cheating on Ruka!! Ah! They went into an alley! I am not letting you escape!

A pool of rats stopped them

Misaki: R…rats!!

Sumire: There are a large number of them…

Misaki: N…no…no!! Don't come near me!! Get away I said!! I'll get angry!!

Sumire: Even you said such things to rats; they will not be frightened though.

Misaki: Oh shut up! Are you saying that you're alright with this?

Sumire: Yeah! That's because my alice is dog-cat nature.

Misaki: Ahhhh!! Stop it!!

Sumire: -senpai, your sacrifice will not be wasted.

Misaki: Wait… wait! Don't escape on your own! Do something! …Don't…don't go inside there! Ahhhhh!!

Sumire: I am going first! See you!

Misaki: Ahhhh!! You betrayer, Perm!!

Next scene

Sumire: Where on eareth did Ruka go? …anyway, this is a place where the Technical students often come… it's all litter with medicine shop, machine parts shops…I guess I have no choice but to use my Alice… That's right. I am doing this to save Ruka from Sakura! I couldn't care less about my appearance!

Sumire used her Alice

Sumire: Sniff sniff They're near… sniff sniff this way…erm… I guess is in here. Hmm? This shop is… a shop that sells machine parts?

Ruka and Mikan came out of the shop

Mikan: Why did you run suddenly? Did anything happen?

Ruka: Erm…

Mikan: Huh?

Ruka: Erm…uh…

Mikan: What's wrong? Your face is very red!! Are you alright, Ruka-pyon?

Ruka: I am fine! That… that…ah!! That machine part was some rare parts so I thought we should hurry before it was sold out!

Mikan: hmm… is that so? I see… but it's great! We've gotten Hotaru's machine part, we can return it safely…

Ruka: What's wrong? …Ah!

Mikan: PERM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE??

Sumire: Wait a minute Sakura, will you please explain what's going on?

Mikan: Eh… aha…hahahahahahaha sigh

Back at the school in the Technical class

Iinchou: Hotaru, you could take a break from making this? Today is a holiday. Isn't it ok?

Hotaru: It's because it's a holiday that's why I can concentrate more. Will you hold there?

Iinchou: Erm…hmm. Maybe it's so but… because you make it so sudden…

Hotaru: What are you trying to say, Iinchou?

Iinchou: Umm…hmmm… I hope you won't get mad at me if I got it wrong…

Hotaru: What is it?

Iinchou: Are you in a bad mood because you saw Ruka and Mikan are on such good terms?

Hotaru: What do you mean?

Iinchou: In other words, are you jealous of Ruka?

Hotaru: Me?

Iinchou: In other words, I was wondering, are you feeling that Ruka is snatching Mikan away from you, because Mikan and you were on such good terms? …… Hotaru?

Hotaru: You've said something interesting.

Iinchou: Is that so?

Hotaru: That's right. I am totally fine whether or not Mikan is with me.

Iinchou: Totally?

Hotaru: Right. Totally. But if it's the opposite, I feel that Mikan will make a din out of everything.

Iinchou: Haa maybe that'll happen!

Hotaru: Right? In that case, keep quiet and hold there.

Iinchou: Um. Hotaru: Alright! It's done!

Iinchou: Ah!! Good work!

Hotaru: Well done, shall I get this "Forgetting Machine" moving?

Iinchou: Eh? But whose and what memory are you gonna…

Hotaru: Anyway, I am just testing it. Switch on. Somehow I guess we've succeeded.

BANG

Iinchou: What? What was that sound? Is it alright?

Hotaru: I don't know… anyway, it has to be stopped.

BANG

Iinchou: Ahh!! Hotaru!

Hotaru: Iinchou! Cut off that switch! Quick! If not my memory will…

Iinchou: Wait a minute!

Hotaru: Hurry! There should be a safety switch somewhere…

Mikan came into the room

Mikan: Hotaru!

Tsubasa: Oh my gosh! This is amazing!

Misaki: That's right.

Sumire: What's happening?

Iinchou: Everyone! I don't know what went wrong but Hotaru's new invention went haywire!

Mikan: Hotaru!

Tsubasa: Stupid! If you get close it anyhow, you'll get involved in this!

Mikan: It's not the time to say such things now!

Tsubasa: This is bad…

Hotaru: The memory technology is going down… Hurry up, Iinchou, cut off the switch!

Iinchou: Um!

Iinchou turned off the machine

Everyone rushed towards Hotaru

Mikan: Hotaru! Hotaru! Are you alright?

Ruka: Imai! Hang in there!

Sumire: Imai!

Tsubasa: Oi Misaki, in case of anything, call for the doctors!

Misaki: I know that!

Iinchou: Hotaru… hang in there! … Ah! Her eyes were opened!

Sumire: Are you alright, Imai?

Ruka: Imai, do you know what is this?

Hotaru: I am fine. Nothing is wrong with me, everyone.

Mikan: This is great!! Hotaru! I thought something bad had happened!! I am sorry!

Hotaru: Hang on… stop it. It hurts.

Mikan: No! I am worried about you that's why!

Hotaru: Wait, let of me, will you?

Mikan: "You"?

Hotaru: Iinchou, this girl is trying to get close with me though. Did she just transfer to our class?

Mikan: Ho…Hotaru? What… what are you talking about?

Iinchou: Could it be…

Ruka: Don't tell me…

Sumire: That kind of thing…

Tsubasa: This is bad…

Hotaru: What is it? Why is everyone looking so weirdly?

Iinchou: Hotaru has forgotten all about Mikan…

Mikan: What…? That can't be!! It's not true!!

End of Part (II)

Gakuen Alice Drama – Hotaru's Forgetting Machine

**Part III**

Narumi: Everyone, you might have already heared the rumours about the accident yesterday that involved Imai.

Student A: Looks like rumors are true…

Student B: Looks like it! Even that Imai makes mistakes!

Narumi: All right! Quiet down, over there! Hmm. Anyway, it seems like there's nothing wrong going on with normal school activities, we've allowed school to be carried on as usual. We've already thought of a strategy to deal with this problem, that is everyone is to be normal. Is that all right?

Everyone: Yeeeees.

Narumi: All right! See you guys then

Narumi left the classroom

Nonoko: Hotaru, do you seriously can't remember anything about Mikan?

Hotaru: Yes.

Nonoko: Everything?

Hotaru: Totally. Not a little bit.

Nonoko: Is that so?

Anna: Speaking of which, where's Mikan?

Iinchou: Now that you mention it, she's not here.

Ruka: That's true.

Sumire: I wonder what happened.

The door flew opened and Mikan dashed in

Mikan: HOTARU!!

Iinchou: Mikan!

Hotaru: What is it? Haven't I already told you that I do not know you?

Mikan: I am not going to let you say that today! CHAN! Look at this!

Hotaru: This?

Iinchou: What's this? A turtle?

Mikan: That's right! On the day when Hotaru was transferred to this academy, she gave this SUPOKU KAMEBIN (Slow Poke Turtle Mail) to me! I have been keeping this since the day Hotaru left.

Hotaru: Is that so?

Mikan: Even after looking at this, you don't recall anything?

Hotaru:…hmm…you may have stolen this from my collection.

Thunder Storm

Mikan: gasp Oh no! Oh no! I cannot be dishearten because such small thing! …Then, what about this? These are the trophy and the photo that we've taken after the Beauty Contest back in our hometown! Can't you remember anything even after looking at them?

Hotaru: It's no use. Isn't this photo a montage?

Mikan: A montage…? You said your memory with me is a montage…

Iinchou: Mikan… you don't have to be so depressed. I believe you, Hotaru will remember soon!

Hotaru: It doesn't matter since I am not affected.

Iinchou: Hotaru…

Mikan: Iinchou…

Iinchou: Yes?

Mikan: How do you think 'memory loss' can be cured?

Iinchou: Erm…ah! Do you know anything, Shouda?

Sumire: If it's normal memory loss, the memory was lost if that person had been knocked onto anything hared on the head and that the memory will return if that person is being knocked again… but in Imai's case…

Mikan: Getting knocked onto something… does it mean to hit that person?

Iinchou: Hang on, Mikan. What are you thinking about?

Mikan: Since we've already come to this stage, it's time to use the last resort. I am going to hit Hotaru's head with my love punch and wake her up!

Iinchou: Wait…wait a minute, Mikan!! Don't make that kind of mistakes!!

Sumire: She is out of her mind. Or should I say by doing that makes no meaning?

Ruka: I agree…

Iinchou: Don't just stay there and watch calmly!! Please help to stop her!!

Mikan: Iinchou, don't stop me! I believe the only way out is to let Hotaru get my love!

Iinchou: Arrrrgh!!

Mikan: Hotaru! Be prepared!

Hotaru: You're noisy.

Hotaru fired at Mikan with her inventions

Hotaru: It's 10 Years early for you to attack me.

Iinchou: Mikan!! Are you alright?

Ruka: Amazing…

Sumire: As expected…she has been shooting like Mikan…I wonder was that her natural reaction towards her…  
Mikan: Ouch… that Hotaru! Even though she has lost her memory, she is still the same for not having mercy!

Mikan fainted

Iinchou: Ah!! Mikan!!

Next Scene

Iinchou: Mikan… don't cling onto a table like that… cheer up! There's gonna be a way definitely!

Mikan: It's no use… I have no energy…

Ruka: Sakura…

Mikan: It's all my fault!!

Iinchou: It has nothing to do with Mikan, hasn't it?

Mikan: It has, Iinchou!

Iinchou: Eh?

Mikan: The machine went out of control because I broke one of the parts!

Iinchou: What?! Is that so?!

Mikan: If I had apologized, nothing of such would have happened!

Ruka: If you're saying that, me too. I am sorry, Sakura.

Iinchou: Don't get so depressed! Cheer up! Oh dear… what should I do?

Mikan: Iinchou, Ruka-pyon…

Iinchou & Ruka: Hmm?

Mikan: My presence was completely erased from Hotaru's memory… To Hotaru, even so, is she feeling all right about it?

Iinchou: There's no such thing!

Ruka: That's right! Even though Imai is wearing that kind of expression, actually, she's feeling painful…

Mikan: Really?

Ruka: Ma…maybe…

Mikan: What do you mean? Somehow I feel that I have no more confidence…

Ruka: Don't cry…Sakura…

Mikan: BUT…

Natsume: What are you doing, Ruka? Let's go quickly.

Ruka: Natsume…

Natsume: What is this…? This fellow is still depressed? Even if you sit here and cry, nothing will happen.

Mikan: WHAT, Natsume?!

Natsume: Are you thinking that by just sitting here and sob, a solution will appear and solve the problem? Or are you just simply relying on other people for the solution?

Mikan: What did you say?!

Natsume: In general, were the 2 of you best of friends before?

Ruka: Natsume!

Mikan: What did you say? I am not forgiving you!

Iinchou: Ah!! Hang on, Mikan!! Calm down!

Mikan: Let go of me, Iinchou! If I don't give him a punch, I won't feel good!

Natsume: What? Are you fighting me?

Ruka: Natsume! Stop it! You've said too much!

Natsume: humph I am leaving first, Ruka.

Mikan: Wait up, Natsume! I am not done yet!

Natsume: Mikan.

Mikan: What?

Natsume: Shouldn't you still be trusting Imai even in this situation?

Mikan: Eh?

Iinchou: Natsume…

Mikan: He's right… if I don't trust our friendship, what will happen?

Iinchou: That's it! Perhaps we still other of things not yet done! I'll think together with you!

Mikan: Thank you, Iinchou! That's it. I feel hungry when I am relieved. I must eat before I have the energy to do those things! Let's go for lunch?

Iinchou: Right! Right! That's the spirit!

Mikan: All right! I am going for it!

Iinchou: Eh? Aren't you coming, Ruka?

Ruka: Uh… I am going though…

Iinchou: Is anything wrong?

Ruka: I was thinking… in the end, Sakura got all cheered up after she argued with Natsume…

Iinchou: Now that you mention it, that's right… that was unexpected!

Ruka: Did Natsume do that on purpose?

Mikan: Iinchou! Ruka-pyon! Hurry up, let's go!

Iinchou: Ah!! I am coming!

Ruka: Ahh!!

At the canteen

Sumire: Imai…

Hotaru: What?

Sumire: I suppose you remembered who I am?

Hotaru: Of course. Shouda Sumire, also known as Perm. Your Alice is dog-cat constitution. You have an elder brother in the Junior Department. As for the secret I know about you…

Sumire: Hang on!! It's all right even though you don't say that! Or rather… how did you know that?

Hotaru: About that, there are many reasons.

Sumire: I didn't know that… well, anyway, you've only lost Sakura's memory?

Hotaru: Yes.

Sumire: I see. In that case, is there anyway that you can regain it?

Hotaru: Well, there's one way that can help regain my memory.

Sumire: Is there?

Hotaru: Un. There's a possibility that my memory was captured into that machine. If we hurry, there's still something we can do about it.

Sumire: I see there's a solution, isn't it? In that case, why did you not tell us?

Hotaru: That's because that girl was clinging onto me and she was noisy. That's why I thought it does not matter.

Sumire: Because of that, you kept quiet?

Hotaru: Yep, right.

Sumire: I gave up.

Nonoko came

Hotaru: What is it, Nonoko?

Nonoko: Ah sorry it's just that Hotaru had said that same thing before.

Hotaru: What do you mean? Are you saying that even though I think such people are annoying and so pestering, I still mix with them?

Nonoko: That's right.

Hotaru: I can't believe it. What have I been thinking?

Nonoko: How should I put it…? But even so, should I say that Hotaru, you look like you're enjoying it but actually you do not seem very satisfied…

Hotaru: Is that so? I don't really get you though…

Sumire: Whatever it is, let's try it (that solution that may bring back Hotaru's memory)!

Hotaru: I'll think about it…

Anna came

Anna: Where are Mikan and the rest?

Sumire: They are not here yet.

Anna: I see… is it ok if I sit here?

Hotaru: It's ok though. What have you been doing till now?

Anna: Teacher Narumi called for me, and he passed this to me!!

Hotaru: What's that?

Anna: It's a letter by my dad and mum!

Sumire: Is that so? That's great!

Nonoko: Good for you… I wonder if my letter has reached them…

Anna: It's good, I suppose

Nonoko: What did they say in the letter?

Anna: I have not read it yet. I thought I would want to take my time reading it later on. But since I've written something about the Alice Festival in my last mail, I suppose it should be something about the festival!

Hotaru: Why are you getting so excited about it?

Nonoko: Ho… Hotaru?

Hotaru: You've only received just one letter from them only. Even if you told the outsiders things going in school, there's no way they can understand, is there? Since there's no way to even imagine it, they can will definitely reply casually "Wow, that's amazing!" or "That's great!" in the letter.

Anna: Why did you…

Hotaru: If you have the time to get excited over that, I think it's better to think about ways on how to improve your alice.

Anna: You're going too fare!!

Nonoko: Wait up, Anna!! Hotaru, you're too much!! The Hotaru that I knew will never say such things! Wait up! Anna!!

Sumire: Why did you have to provoke them?

Hotaru: I have no such intentions though.

Sumire: There's something really weird in you though. It true that Imai, you're a cool person and nobody can ever guess what's on your mind and always wanting your way…

Hotaru: That was a bit too much to say.

Sumire: BUT! You're definitely not that kind of person who will say such cold things! At least, I think you'll treasure your family and friends.

Hotaru: Is that so?

Sumire: That's right! The present you are exactly like your elder brother!

Hotaru was a bit shocked to hear that

Mikan came

Mikan: Ah!! They're there!! Geez I am hungry I suppose it's all right for me to sit here?

Iinchou: Mikan you're being too impatient.

Mikan: That's because I am very hungry. And if Hotaru is still here, we could eat together

Ruka: But it looks like she's almost done.

Mikan: Ruka-pyon, don't rub it in! I am going to eat!! Ah! Hotaru, Hotaru, you like this right? Here you go. Hotaru is quite a big eater that's why…

Sumire: Sakura! If you're eating, don't talk!

Mikan: It's only for a while! It doesn't matter! Oh! By the way, what will you be doing in your next Technical lesson? Well for me, I guess it's the same usual…

Hotaru: Why?

Mikan: Huh?

Hotaru: I don't remember anything about you. Even so, why is it that you're still so friendly with me?

Mikan: I see… that's of course…

Hotaru: Eh?

Mikan: Hotaru and I are friends. It's true that I was shocked but our friendship remains the same. Even if you've forgotten all about it, we can still be friends again! Right?

Hotaru: Be friends again… with me…?

Mikan: That's right… though I'll be happy if Hotaru can regain your own memory…

Hotaru let out a little laughter

Mikan: Hotaru?

Hotaru: I can't believe it. You're so silly.

Mikan: Wha…

Hotaru: Come to think of it, you know all the things that I do not about me. That's a little disgusting.

Mikan: Wh…why so?

Iinchou: Ho…Hotaru! That's a bit too much to say!

Hotaru: I'll get my memory returned.

Mikan: Eh?

Hotaru: Don't get it wrong. It's not for your sake but mine. I'll go fix that machine and try to retrieve my memory.

Mikan: Really?

Hotaru: Why do I want to lie?

Mikan: Hotaru! Mikan flew and threw herself at Hotaru

Hotaru: sigh Stop it. It's hot. Don't cling onto me.

Mikan: Hotaru! I feel very happy! I will definitely, definitely, let you remember!

Hotaru: I got it so please let go.

Mikan: That "cool" part is so "Hotaru"!!

Hotaru: What nonsense are you talking about?

Ruka and Iinchou laughed

In the Technical Classroom

Hotaru: All right! It's done!

Mikan: Yay!

Iinchou: Finally!

Sumire: That means we can finally return that memory!

Hotaru: I am afraid that the memory that involves Sakura might be trapped in this machine. So I'll have to put on this and staret the machine.

Ruka: What if it fails…?

Mikan: Ruka-pyon!

Hotaru: Don't worry. Although I've lost my precious memory once, it's fine now. I've fixed that. Nothing dangerous should happen.

Mikan: Really?

Hotaru: Be rest assured.

Mikan: Hotaru…

Hotaru: Why are you crying? You really look like a pig when you cry.

Mikan: If you're saying that…

Hotaru: Even if my memory fails to return, we are still friends, aren't we?

Mikan: Um.

Hotaru: In that case, smile, Sakura.

Mikan: That's right! That's right! There's nothing we can do even I cry, right?

Hotaru: You look better laughing that way.

Mikan: Umm! Hotaru: All right. Iinchou. I suppose the arrangements are ok?

Iinchou: There's no problem. Are you ready?

Hotaru: Ok.

Iinchou: Let's begin then. Switch, on!

Mikan: Hotaru…

The process was done

Iinchou: Hotaru…

Ruka: Imai…

Sumire: Imai…

Mikan: Hotaru, do you know who I am?

Hotaru: You're crying like that again… your face looks dirty, Mikan.

Iinchou: She said "Mikan" just now…

Ruka: Ah… she said that…

Iinchou: That means…

Everyone: We did it!!

Mikan: Hotaru!!

Hotaru: Mikan.

Mikan ran and hugged Hotaru

Mikan: I was really worried!! It was my entire fault that I broke your machine part and caused you to lose your memory!! I have been thinking what should I do!! But… it's really, really, really wonderful!

Hotaru: Hmm? It's because you broke the machine part?

Iinchou: Ah…

Ruka: She said it… Sumire: I don't care…

Hotaru: Mikan, I won't flare up so please say it again. Who broke what?

Mikan: Ah… there…there's a reason behind this!!

Ruka: That's right! We're not hiding it because of any bad intention… that's because it was too sudden…

Hotaru: Heh… you knew it too…

Mikan: Hotaru, why are you bringing out that 'Baka Gun' for?

Ruka: Wai…wait a minute…

Hotaru: Shut up…

Mikan: What is this?? Isn't it much stronger than usual??

Hotaru: Be prepared.

Mikan: Wait a minute, Hotaru!! I can explain everything!!

Hotaru: It's not gonna be any use.

Mikan: Stop it, Hotaru!! It's not funny!

Ruka: That's right! Calm down!!

Mikan: Ah!! Hotaru, are you making that machine again? In that case, make it as though I've broken it, and let me lose my memory!

Hotaru: Do you think I'll let it pass like that? Mikan: Hotaru is serious! The only way out is to escape!!

Ruka: You're right!

Hotaru: Wait up, the both of you! I am not letting you escape!

Sumire: Ah!! Wait up! Don't leave me alone in here!

Next day

Mikan: Ah! Hotaru! Good morning, Hotaru! Ah! And Nonoko and Anna! What have the three of you been talking about?

Hotaru: Nothing.

Mikan: What's wrong? Why are you so serious?

Hotaru: If I said it's nothing, it means nothing.

Mikan: Heh… why?? It doesn't matter if you tell me right? Pretty! Nonoko, Anna, what's going on?

Nonoko: About that, Mikan…

Hotaru: It doesn't matter. Instead of that, if we don't hurry, we're gonna be late, Mikan!

Mikan: Don't pull me, Hotaru! On top of that, we're still early!

Hotaru: It doesn't matter, let's go.

Anna: It's great that Hotaru got her memory returned.

Nonoko: And you're so kind to forgive Hotaru even after whatever Hotaru had said to you.

Anna: That's because Hotaru had apologized sincerely already. She said "sorry" anyway.

Nonoko: I see… ah! Speaking of which, maybe this is my first time seeing Hotaru apologize.

Anna: Me either. That's because Hotaru will never do anything that needs apology.

Nonoko: Then, we've seen something really rare.

Anna: You're right.

Both Anna and Nonoko laughed

**End of Part (III)**


End file.
